Baby, it's Cold Outside
by Itaneko-chan
Summary: Idol!AU Was that even possible? Shaking his head at the antics of the younger, Himuro leaned his head back, sighing as he felt himself fit perfectly into Kagami's arms, leaning against his broad chest. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Not necessarily a couple fic, but can be seen as one if you squint. Dedicated to Kagamisshadow on Tumblr.


(A/N: This is probably the latest Christmas present ever /and I'm so sorry/ to Minn because she gave me the awesomest present ever…and now her fic is really late ;w; Anyway, here's a really late x-mas oneshot with Himuro and Kagami like you wanted… o v o I've never written in this format before, so wish me luck! I hope y'all enjoy this. Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the song.)

* * *

The two leaned against each other back to back, arms intertwined as they waited for the music to begin. Their crowd was of a fairly decent size, having most likely beat their previous record of a thousand people. Just thinking about all the people staring at them was beginning to make the both of them feel slightly nervous and a bit awkward, but there was no backing out now. The flickering of the spotlight as it searched for the two of them warned the pair that they had only a few seconds before vocals were needed.

The pair separated, turning around to face each other as they brought their mics closer to their faces. "I really can't stay…" He began to back up slowly, moving away from his partner, just like the lyrics gestured for him to. His lone visible eye drifted to the floor as he inhaled slowly, going through the rest of the song in his head as made sure he knew what he was doing.

"Baby, it's cold outside." His partner took a few steps towards him, looking down to create the illusion of perfect eye contact, despite the fact that the older had his gaze set on the floor they stood upon.

"I gotta go away…" His hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, bangs gelled so that they would remain in front of his left eye, which would never be seen by the public for reasons beyond medical excuses thrown together to satisfy the rabid media which followed them practically everywhere, including to their own basketball court.

"Baby, it's cold outside." The taller, redheaded male shook his head, taking those three steps that closed the gap between the two of them as he held onto his note, a somewhat worried look painted upon his features as he got into the male character whose part he was given.

His partner shrugged as he smirked, head tilted to the side a little as he slowly looked up,

"This evening has been …so very nice." He seemed to have a conflicted look visible in his eye as he too began to ease into the feminine role his vocal range was fit for, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he leaned closer to his partner who, despite their height difference, was actually the younger of the two. It could get annoying at times.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…ne, Tatsuya?" Taiga practically purred, taking Himuro's free hand into his own not occupied with the mic as he brought that hand to his lips, lightly brushing them over the soft expanse of the pale hand he'd reached for. By now, their fans had begun to pull out tissues to dab at their noses as their screams reached a new and seemingly impossible high as their screams blew past a third octave C. Both fought the urge to flinch as the screams got louder and louder, though they were lucky enough that they could hear the music, lest they come in a second late. That would be an embarrassingly amateurish mistake.

Himuro pulled his hand back before Kagami did anything further, turning his nose up as he pretended to brush off his clothes, making sure to exaggerate all of his motions. He really did look a bit prissy at the current moment, making Kagami chuckle a bit as multiple cameras flashed, capturing the seemingly endless moment in a single still. "My mother will start to worry." He turned away from Kagami, though he didn't take a step in any particular direction.

Kagami took advantage of the closeness in proximity, wrapping his fingers around Himuro's upper arm gently. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He did his best to turn the other around, though Himuro was adamant to not turn around as he didn't move an inch or even appear to have any thoughts of turning in any direction which could give him a glimpse of his red haired partner.

"My father will be pacing the floor …" Himuro finally answered, finally taking those few steps that widened the distance between the two, though he was quite sure that Kagami would be able to shorten the space between them with a step or two due to his sufficiently larger stride that he just so happened to be blessed with at his age. In fact, yes, Himuro was slightly jealous of Kagami's height, but he did favor his hair over the others fiery mess…which could also look quite sexy if messed up and gelled to stay that way.

As if reading his mind, Kagami ran his fingers through his hair and as he gestured to the audience as he sang, adding in a smirk and a wink to improve his performance. "Listen to the fireplace roar ." The fans in the audience very much enjoyed being referred to as the fireplace and actually did scream even louder and higher. They, of course, had either taken it as them being called 'hot', the fact that they'd be able to observe the interactions between the two singers on stage, or Kagami's actions. Whichever one they were thinking happened to make the pitch of their voices raise to unthinkable levels. How it was even possible was light years beyond both singers.

Himuro felt his face turn slightly pink as he imagined what Kagami was doing, since he'd gone over the blocking for the both of them in his mama-bear mode a few weeks ago. "So really, I better scurry ." His hair managed to cover half of his pink cheeks as he turned his face away from the crowd (and Kagami). The distance between the two of them increased even more as the darker haired male tried his best to 'leave', though Kagami's voice caused him to falter in his steps.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry …" Despite the fact that this was all a mere performance, it was quite amusing to hear and see all of the emotion pouring out of the normally dense redhead. If anything, it was a testament to the fact that Kagami did indeed have incredible acting and singing talent. The redhead once again tried his best to hold him in one place, this time trying to step around him, thus cutting off any means of escape.

Sighing and shaking his head slightly as if scolding a small child, Himuro reached up to ruffle Kagami's short locks, "Well maybe just a half a drink more."

This seemed to satisfy Kagami, as he smirked and leaned closer, mouth hovering over Himuro's own mic, his forgotten in his hand. "Then…put some records on while I pour." His pitch dropped dangerously low during the middle of his line as his warm breath, testing the confines of the container holding the sanity of his and Himuro's fans (and Himuro's own sanity as well). He gently pushed away the male he'd been so desperately trying to hold in place, turning an entire 180˚ to walk in the complete opposite direction.

"The neighbors might think…"

Kagami shook his head, gesturing to what would have been the weather unfit for traveling in, had they been making a music video. That would surely make for an interesting few weeks, wouldn't it? Snapping himself out of his fairly distracting thoughts as he imagined Himuro in a long, winter coat that would perfectly compliment his feminine hair and body shape. "Baby, it's bad out there…"

"Say…what's in this drink?" Himuro's eyebrows were raised ever so slightly as he held the mic loosely in his right hand, head just barely tilted to the side. His bangs tilted towards the right, barely exposing the pale skin that hid underneath the curtain of dark locks hiding his seemingly mysterious left eye. Before the crowd and media could catch a glimpse of what he tried his hardest to hide, Kagami approached him, cupping his cheek lightly to tilt his head back to normal.

The tiger-like male gave a bright smile as he gently ran his thumb over Himuro's cheek. "No cabs to be had out there, Tatsu." He nudged Himuro's face towards the crowd and back up to his own face, holding that pose for a few seconds as the cameras flashed left and right, bright lights temporarily blinding the eyes closest to the horridly brilliant devices prepared to take at least one hundred pictures a minute. That's a lot of pictures.

Of course, Himuro was never one to let himself get tied down, as he slowly pushed himself away from the comforting gaze that was his younger "brother" in favor of taking a few steps in a random direction. "I wish I knew how…to break this spell." He put emphasis on the word 'this', his eyes scanning the crowd briefly before looking for his partner, who seemed to have disappeared completely from the stage, no matter how impossible that was.

"I'll take your hat. Your hair looks swell." Kagami wrapped his arms around Himuro from the back, burying his face in the juncture located just above the smaller male's right shoulder. His free hand buried itself in the longer, softer locks belonging to Himuro, playing with the ends a bit. "Mind if I move in closer?"

Was that even possible? Shaking his head at the antics of the younger, Himuro leaned his head back, sighing as he felt himself fit perfectly into Kagami's arms, leaning against his broad chest. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." He let out another small sigh, remembering that there was a bit of harmonizing he'd be doing in less than a minute. Himuro pushed the large male off, looking into his eyes as he tried his best to plead with him. "I really can't stay, Taiga!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Baby, don't hold out!"

The two leaned closer, using each other's mic as they maintained perfect eye contact, their warm breaths ghosting upon the others' cheeks. "Ah, but it's cold outside!" Their voices harmonized perfectly as the spotlights began to dim, causing the fans to scream even more as they realized the song was over. The rest of the concert continued in a similar manner- two strong vocals, fan service, and screaming.

* * *

For the first time (…in forever…) during the past few days, the duo found themselves with a bit of down time between changing and the time they'd set to meet fans. It was nice to finally not be tied down with the weight of memorizing lines/blocking and/or deciding on particular outfits for every portion of the next few upcoming concerts. Himuro bit his lip as he fought the urge to smile, having noticed that his co-star was feeling the after effects of all of the excitement he'd shown on stage. Kagami was slowly beginning to lose the peppy attitude he'd adopted for stage life, having now reverted to a calmer and quieter state of mind.

The guard standing next to the door held up one hand, letting the two of them know that they only had five minutes to prepare themselves for the oncoming storm also known as raging fangirls. Himuro gave a sharp nod, feeling his bangs bounce with him as he let the guard know that he'd gotten the message. With less than 300 seconds until the paparazzi explosion, the darker haired male tried his best to achieve a decent level of peace, lest he find himself tired and cranky for however long they were to be social with a certain amount of politeness and happiness. Oh dear.

Next to him, Kagami had fallen into a light sleep, having finally exhausted himself from all the stressful nights leading up to this very night. He'd given up on trying to make himself comfortable on the table and chair he'd been given, deciding that the tile-covered floor would make for a much better temporary bed, no matter how dirty it could possibly be. A bed was a bed and with not much time left, a floor would do just fine. Kagami had actually spread himself out on said floor, using his sweatshirt he'd snuck from his bag as a pillow and Himuro's long jacket as a blanket, though it cut off at his knees due to the height difference. Nevertheless, he'd managed to make himself comfortable, making it extremely hard for Himuro to remember to wake up Kagami.

"I know you want to sleep, Taiga, but you've gotta get up. Wake-y, wake-y, you sleepy little tiger…" Himuro bit his lip as he forced his body to move and wake up the dozing redhead. He'd make it up to him later, somehow, with a home cooked meal and a few off hours…or days.

Kagami nodded mutely, not really taking in what he was hearing, but nodding nonetheless. His hair puffed up in the back, making him look like the definition of adorable, as in if you looked up the word adorable, you'd find this picture. Then again, why would you be looking up the word adorable? The world sure is strange.

The fans flooded in a few minutes later, their loud voices bouncing off the walls with excitement as their patience lost all meaning as they hurriedly formed a line. One group of fans was allowed to step forward at a time and ask for a picture, autograph, or to exchange gifts. They had a maximum of five minutes to spend with the idols before being ushered out the door by two or three security guards who'd looked like they'd seen way more than their fair share of fangirl fights. Luckily, they seemed to handle the situation well and the autograph/picture session was over and done with in forty-five minutes. It must've been by sheer luck that the whole thing went over without too many bumps along the way.

Himuro and Kagami both gave a sigh of relief as the fans were cleared out, giving the two of them a little bit of alone time as the guards had also left, having decided to make sure that there were no stragglers waiting around for an opportunity to launch themselves at the relaxed idols. "Hey, Taiga, guess what day it is?"

Too tired to care and too brain-dead to even try, the redhead shook his head, yawning and stretching as he snuggled himself into the coat he'd taken from Himuro before the autograph session. He managed to wrap it around his entire body- including his broad shoulders- if he curled up into a ball on the chair, and that was seriously what he did.

The darker haired male covered his mouth with his right hand as he suppressed a laugh, "Would it help if I told you that it was February 14th?" That had to be enough of a hint for the taller singer, even if he had a history of being a totally dense idiot…right? Apparently not.

"…No…Should it?"

Yawning himself, Himuro nodded, grabbing a few boxes from underneath the table. "Happy Valentine's day, Taiga."

Upon opening the boxes, he found the new pair of headphones he'd been ogling for weeks, a box of his favorite chocolate, and a framed picture of the two of them after their first two-on-two win when they swept the competition and captured first place together. Needless to say, Kagami was wide-awake now as he threw himself at his elder 'brother', a large smile on his face as he tackled Himuro to the floor. "Thanks a lot, Tatsuya! Here's your present." Upon seeing the surprised look Himuro wore, he frowned. "I put your present here before the autograph session…"

Kagami pulled out two neatly wrapped boxes, handing them both to his surprised partner. The larger box held a pair of basketball shoes that Himuro could only have dreamed of owning and a printed and framed picture- the exact same one that he'd given Kagami for the same event.

The two shook their heads and laughed. "I guess idiots really do think alike."

* * *

(A/N: Never again. Omf. I totally failed the whole singing back-and-forth part but it was hella fun to write. I got really lazy right before the cut-off point and almost decided that Himuro would stand there with a torn and uke-ish expression, but he got a bit of movement in there. Haha. And before you ask, yes, I did skip a line or two here and there. The Frozen references were totally necessary…lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your horribly late Christmas present that's practically a Valentine's Day fic a few days late ;A; Please review, follow, and/or favorite! Criticism and all of that stuff is appreciated. A+ for the cliche ending, yes?)


End file.
